This invention relates to rechargeable electric toothbrushes with charging stations.
Rechargeable electric toothbrushes are generally known and have been well tried and tested in practice. Some of these toothbrushes are equipped with a timer that notifies the operator once a prescribed or recommended cleaning time has passed. Typically, about two minutes are allotted for the cleaning time. If necessary, this cleaning time interval can be subdivided, so that the operator is notified, for example, of the time allotted to clean the lower and upper rows of teeth. After the lapse of the allotted cleaning time, the toothbrush generates an optical or acoustic signal, indicating to the operator that the end of the cleaning interval has been reached.
Usually, electric motor-driven toothbrushes equipped with a battery are placed on a charging station after use, so that the battery can be recharged. At the next time of use, the toothbrush operator removes the toothbrush from the charging station and activates it with an on/off switch. Occasionally, however, some operators of electric motor-driven toothbrushes are unaware of the presence of a timer because, for example, they have not read the operating instructions carefully. Alternatively, the operator may have turned the toothbrush on for only a very short cleaning time, so that the end of the cleaning interval prescribed by the timer is not reached and therefore the signal transmitter does not emit a signal. In such cases, the timer is virtually useless because the operator does not receive any information to the effect that the tooth-cleaning period is insufficient and consequently, that the tooth cleaning itself is also inadequate.
Furthermore, occasionally the signal emitting means or the timer breaks down, even though the electric motor-driven toothbrush is otherwise functioning properly. In these cases, too, the operator does not receive any information about the recommended cleaning time. Regardless, it is also relatively tiresome for the operator to check whether the signal transmitter or the timer is ready for operation.
Finally, it can be difficult to motivate toothbrush operators, especially children, to adequately clean their teeth.
DE 40 36 479 A1 discloses a toothbrush with the aforementioned features. A sensor means detects a coupling between the charging station and the toothbrush casing, and the on/off switch on the toothbrush is moved into the off position. Thus, it is ensured that the electric toothbrush is in the off position while its battery is recharging.
DE 198 11 676 A1 discloses a toothbrush with a device for generating signals by means of a battery.
DE 40 02 647 A1 discloses an electronic toothbrush with a grip. The grip has a light-emitting diode or a device for generating acoustic signals, as well as an electric switch for activation. When the operator grips the brush and brings it into contact with the teeth, a signal that is perceptible to the operator is emitted.
DE 297 09 865 U1 discloses a toothbrush with a signal device for emitting an acoustic signal.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,959 A discloses a bracket for mounting manual toothbrushes. Individual mountings in the bracket are assigned to individual manual toothbrushes having different grip designs. A timing means can be started when the operator removes the manual toothbrush from the bracket.
In general, the invention features rechargeable electric toothbrushes.
In one aspect, the invention features a teeth-cleaning apparatus. The apparatus includes a charging station that is connectable to a power source and a toothbrush. The toothbrush includes a brush head, a casing with an electric motor for driving the brush head, and a battery for providing power to the electric motor. The toothbrush is couplable to the charging station for charging the battery. Additionally, the toothbrush emits a signal to an operator in response to a change of coupling between the toothbrush and the charging station.
In another aspect, the invention features a teeth-cleaning apparatus. The apparatus includes a toothbrush with a brush head, a casing having an electric motor for driving the brush head, and a battery for providing power to the electric motor. The apparatus further includes a charging station that is connectable to a power source and couplable to the toothbrush for charging the battery. Additionally, the apparatus includes a means for detecting coupling and/or uncoupling between the charging station and the toothbrush, and a means for emitting a signal perceptible to an operator. The signal emitting means is activated by the detecting means upon coupling and/or uncoupling between the charging station and the toothbrush.
In another aspect, the invention features an apparatus that includes a charging station and a toothbrush. After uncoupling of the toothbrush from the charging station, the toothbrush signals to the operator a predetermined length of time.
In another aspect, the invention features an electric motor-driven toothbrush with a casing and a charging station. The toothbrush includes a signal emitting means that, in preferred embodiments, is controlled by a timer. The signal emitting means emits signals perceptible to the operator that inform the operator as to the appropriate duration of teeth-cleaning. Additionally, the toothbrush includes a sensor means that activates the signal emitting means when the toothbrush operator couples and/or uncouples the toothbrush from its charging station.
Because the toothbrush emits signals upon coupling and/or uncoupling with the charging station, even an operator who, for example, has not read the operating instructions and has a tendency to clean his or her teeth for only a very short time receives optical or acoustic information when removing the toothbrush from and/or placing the toothbrush on the charging station.
In some embodiments, the recommended cleaning time of approximately two minutes is divided into two or three cleaning intervals. Thus, the signal emitting means is not only activated upon the uncoupling and/or coupling of the toothbrush with the charging station and at the end of the recommended cleaning time. Rather, the signal emitting means also emits one or more signals during the recommended cleaning time interval.
In some embodiments, the toothbrush does not include a timer. In some such embodiments, the signal emitting means itself is sufficient for emitting perceptible signals. In some such cases, the toothbrush emits perceptible signals only during coupling and/or uncoupling due to activation of the signal emitting means.
In some embodiments, the sensor means is accommodated in the casing, and a charging current or charging voltage is fed to the sensor means as an input variable. Charging can be effected either by an electrical contact between the charging station and toothbrush casing, or inductively (i.e., free from any direct electrical contact). In some cases, the sensor means is implemented with a mechanical contact which acts between the casing and the charging station and is actuated at the time of coupling or uncoupling between the charging station and toothbrush. However, sensing charging voltage or current or a comparable electrical signal may be considered a less expensive approach, and also has the benefit of allowing inductive coupling.
In some embodiments, the sensor means is sensitive to a temporal change in the charging current or charging voltage during the coupling and/or uncoupling of the charging station and casing. When the casing is removed from the charging station, the charging current or charging voltage drops abruptly for a short period. When the casing is returned to the charging station, the charging current or charging voltage increases abruptly. The sensor means evaluates this temporally rapid change in the charging current or charging voltage and uses it to control the signal emitting means. On the other hand, the sensor means does not detect changes in the charging current or charging voltage with a slower temporal variation.
In some embodiments, the transfer of electrical energy from the charging station to the casing, or more precisely, to the battery, takes place inductively, whereby a detector means of a receiver coil is connected downstream in the casing. A transmitter coil is arranged in the charging station itself as a primary coil, to which for example an alternating current of 20 kHz is applied. The receiver coil is arranged in the casing as a secondary coil which receives the electrical energy radiated by the transmitter coil and feeds it to the battery, for example by a charging control means. In some embodiments, the toothbrush casing can be designed to be watertight because of this contactless design. Additionally, the electrical signal sizes on the receiver coil and the charging control means indicate whether the toothbrush is coupled with the charging station. The detector means evaluates changes in these electrical signal sizes from the time standpoint and uses them to control the signal emitting means.
In another embodiment of the invention, the signals emitted by the signal emitting means form an acoustic melody. The acoustic melody can be adapted to suit the individual preferences of the operator. The time period for which the melody plays preferably is between about one second and about ten seconds.
In some cases, a memory means for storing several different signals or signal sequences, in particular, different melodies, can be arranged in the casing. For example, four, eight or even sixteen different signals, signal sequences or melodies can be stored, so that the toothbrush can emit different signals, signal sequences or melodies in succession.
In some embodiments, a random generator means is assigned to the memory means. The random generator means selects and displays or plays one or more signals, signal sequences or melodies when coupling and/or uncoupling is detected, or when a cleaning time interval defined by a timer has ended.
In some embodiments, an optical or acoustic signal transmitter is connected downstream of the signal emitting means. The signal transmitter makes the signals, signal sequences or melodies generated by the signal emitting means perceptible to the operator. If an optical signal transmitter is used, then one or more light-emitting diodes can be provided and controlled individually or in a certain time sequence. If an acoustic signal transmitter is used, then a loudspeaker, a piezoelectric crystal or the electric motor itself can be switched on and off for a short time by a driver stage according to the signals generated by the signal emitting means.
In some cases, the electric motor is connected as a signal transmitter downstream of the signal emitting means, whereby the electric motor at rest is operated as a loudspeaker and reproduces melodies generated by the signal emitting means. Regarding this development, reference is made to German patent application 199 38 670.6, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Advantages of the current invention include the attraction of toothbrush operators to the toothbrush""s acoustic melodies and visual signals. Additionally, the invention appeals to children by emitting signals such as familiar songs in a random sequence. A random sequence of signals motivates children to brush their teeth more regularly and for a longer duration of time. Furthermore, the toothbrush informs operators of an appropriate cleaning time, so that operators are more likely to adequately clean their teeth.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent by the following detailed description, the drawings, and the claims.